


What a Dummy

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Delinquent Papyrus, Delinquents, F/M, IT MY BOI, Inspired by Fanart, Reader is kind of a nerd, Reader-Insert, Underswap Papyrus, all y'all own dogs, papyrus is really good with dogs, reader can't stand papyrus, she likes sans though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: (Delinquent! Underswap Papyrus x Reader x Slight! Underswap Sans)(Name) has a thing for responsible, sweet, and smart guys. Which is why she seriously disliked Papyrus. Being the brother of her best friend, Sans, she often had to deal with him.But hey, he was good with dogs. That's a reason to not completely hate him.





	What a Dummy

(Name), holding onto the straps of her backpack, stood waiting by the school's entrance gate waiting for her best friend to come excitedly running up to her. Rolling up her sleeves to take a look at her watch, her eyebrows began slightly furrowing in confusion. The watch read '8:06 am' when usually her friend, Sans, was on campus by 8:03, precisely and always. It seemed silly of her to assume that he'd be there at that time every single day, but there was reasoning behind it.

Though the two had only met recently this year, so far Sans had showed up exactly at 8:03 no matter what.

Woke up late? There at 8:03.

Took too much time getting ready? There at 8:03.

Seriously, to be even a minute late of was out of character for Sans and so (Name) began to question it and was becoming slightly worried. Though, all that worry melted away as she soon saw an excited, short, skeleton wearing the school's uniform along with his own personal touch added to it (that being a bright, blue bandanna) come into view.

A smile grew on (Name)'s face as she realized Sans hadn't gotten into some kind of accident. Though, behind Sans was a slouching, yet still very tall, figure lagging behind. It seemed that Sans had stopped in his tracks and was now arguing with the tall figure.

And that's when (Name) realized something, causing her smile to droop into that of an annoyed frown.

That tall figure belonged to Papyrus, Sans' brother.  

As they began to near closer, (Name) forced a smile. For Sans. She knew that if she looked annoyed, he'd try to first figure out what was wrong, and then try his best to fix it. He knew of her dislike towards his brother, but she'd feel bad if she put Sans in a worried mood just because someone showed up. 

Mentally rolling her eyes, her fake smile then became a genuine one as the energetic skeleton ran in for a hug with his arms outstretched. With no hesitation, (Name) accepted the hug. As quick as the hug happened, they were just as quick to separate. 

"(Name)! I'm sorry for being late! But, you see, my brother was finally allowed to come back to school!" He grinned happily, before looking behind him to see if his brother had decided to ditch or not. Much to (Name)'s disappointment, and Sans' excitement, he hadn't. With his hands on his hips, he proudly turned back to (Name).

"While I am very happy he's back, he is the reason I am late." He sighed before continuing, "The lazybones is too used to being able to sleep in!" With that said, Papyrus was finally getting a move on. He was wearing a plain white collared shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up unevenly, and an orange tie was just wrapped around lazily. He hadn't even attempted to tie it in the first place, that much was clear. His hands were shoved into the pockets of the school's required slacks he was wearing and as he neared, (Name) could see that he had a bandage on his cheek and was smoking a cigarette. He looked like he could actually care less but didn't attempt to. 

When he finally had caught up to the pair, (Name) immediately gave him a look of disapproval as she eyed his attire up and down. Seeing this, Papyrus took a moment to take the cigarette out his mouth as he sent her a smirk.

"What? See somethin' ya like?"  He chuckled. (Name) rolled her eyes, having dealt with that same line too many times before. She then gave him an unamused look. Rolling his own eyes, or pinpricks- whatever, he then dropped his cigarette to the cement and stomped it out. Crossing his arms, he shifted his weight onto one foot as he leaned back.

"Jeez, lighten up a bit, will ya?" He questioned with an almost sarcastic tone. 

(Name) balled up her fists as she jut a finger towards the taller skeleton and exclaimed, "Absolutely not! Not when I have to breathe in what you don't!" Papyrus raised a brow while Sans nodded along to this point, though he did dislike that they were beginning to argue. Well, they weren't quite there yet, but it would have begun soon if he hadn't intervened. 

"I have to agree with (Name) on this one! You really have to quit that habit of yours!" 

"Wow. I'm able to come back to school and my welcome sounds like the beginning of a lecture." Papyrus sighed out, rubbing the back of his head. And now Sans has derailed the forming argument. 

"I wouldn't have to repeat this if you would quit." Sans sighed. (Name) nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you should take his advice." She avoided looking at him. 

"Hm. Alright. But I guess I must be too hot for you to look at, right? But don't worry, I get it. Some people just can't handle how hot I am, one of those people being you. Obviously." (Name) scoffed at this.

"Oh please, only in your dreams would I ever go for you of all people." She practically hissed out. Papyrus feigned a hurt expression as put a hand to his chest.

"Ouch. That cut me deep," he gave it a slight pat, "but that's fine. It'll only make me stronger." He gave a small wink to which resulted in (Name) scrunching up her nose in disgust. 

"If I cut you deep enough, you won't even be able to say 'that cut me deep.'" She mocked him before taking a glance towards her watch and she jumped in surprise. 

It had become 8:10, which meant the bell would ring in less than a minute. She brought this to Sans' attention and he jumped in surprise, much like how (Name) did. 

The bell then rang. 

"Oh shoot!" Sans yelled out before hurriedly grabbing (Name) by the arm, not wanting to be late to their first period. Glancing back to Papyrus, (Name) squinted at how he wasn't making an effort to even slightly move.

"Um, aren't you going to your first period too?" Papyrus waved her off.

"Nah, nah, you guys can go ahead. I'm just gonna chill out here a bit longer." (Name) sent him a look of disapproval, as did Sans. 

"You've only just come back to school and you're already ditching?!" Sans exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't think of it as ditching, think of it more like, just taking an extra hour break. Anyways, you guys wouldn't wanna be late, right?" He chuckled out, gesturing to his hand as if there were a watch. 

"You're right! I will have to deal with you later, come on (Name)!" Sans shouted, pulling (Name) along with him to their first period. 

When (Name) turned back to Papyrus, he only gave her a wink, which made her immediately face forwards once again and rush to class with Sans. 

**Author's Note:**

> delinquent au best au.


End file.
